First Day
by Kokoro Kumo
Summary: The amazement that someone can feel when finally going to the school of their dreams.


**This is just something I came up with for a English assignment and I really liked it :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or anything to do with "Harry Potter: by J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

Ever since I was little, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has always been a place I've wanted to go. On my eleventh birthday I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter. The letter was enclosed in a beige envelope that was sealed with red was that bore the school's crest. I was so excited and couldn't wait to attend the school of my dreams.

The mode of transportation to the school was to take the Hogwarts express at platform 9¾ in King's Cross Station. So, at the end of August, my parents and I made our way to King's Cross Station so I could board the train. Since I had never been to the platform before, the entrance took me by surprise. Instead of a normal archway, the entrance was actually a solid brick wall between platform 9 and 10. At first, there was no way I was going to run through a brick wall and hope I wouldn't smack myself off it. Though, my father showed me that nothing would happen by running at the wall himself and slipping through it like a ghost. I followed my father and ran straight at the wall with my trolley and slipped right through the once solid brick wall with my mother following close behind.

On the other side there were a bunch of people and a giant red steam train. All over the platform there were parents hugging their children and yelling goodbye to them over the roar of the crowd. There was a warning whistle that signaled that the train would be leaving soon and everyone started running around like rabbits so they'd be able to get a spot on the train.

After a very long train ride that took forever, we arrived at Hogsmeade Station. This meant that we were very close to entering Hogwarts Castle. Unfortunately, there was more waiting and with me acting like a kid on Christmas, waiting wasn't a good thing. What made it even more depressing was that we had to take boats to the castle. Don't get me wrong, I loved the way the boats looked as they floated on the moon lit lake, but I'm not a big fan of boats. I've always been afraid of the boat tipping, then me falling into the lake and being strangled by the water.

Though, I over came my fear and got in the boat. Thinking that we'd have to row, I was surprised to see that the boats moved by themselves. It was actually a smooth ride, so instead of worrying about tipping, I just gazed at the magnificent castle that was up ahead. The way the moonlight hit the castle made it looked like the towers were under spotlights. It was memorizing to see owls dance around the towers, through the moonlight and into darkness.

We arrived at a large dock and were greeted by a woman wearing blackish, greenish dress robes and wore a pointed black witch hat. She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and quickly escorted us to the Great Hall where the sorting ceremony would take place followed then by dinner. Before entering the hall, we had to wait outside for a few moments and that's when my nerves started to hit me. I was very nervous that I'd be put into a house that I didn't like or nobody would like me.

Butterflies started to swarm in my stomach as we entered the Great Hall. Walking into the giant room was kind of unsettling because it was crowded with a bunch of people, sitting at four different tables with one table at the front. The tables were quite long; they reminded me of runways you'd see at fashion shows. When I looked up at the ceiling all my worries were forgotten for a few minutes. You could see the night sky over top of us, it seemed that the ceiling wasn't there at all, but I had over heard a girl talking about how it was enchanted to look like the sky.

Smiling, I took in the whole room as we walked closer to the head table. As we walked, I kept glancing at the floating candles, flames eating away at the wax. I'm not sure why, but the candles gave me a sense of calming that helped me settle my nerves. Though, my butterflies came back as I glanced at all the eyes looking at me. Well, not me personally, all eyes were on the big group of first years that I was apart of. All the older students seemed to be trying to guess which first year would go into which house. There were some whispers and fingers pointed, but I didn't know who they were directed too, hopefully not me.

Our big group came to a stop in front of the head table where all the professors and the Headmaster were watching. There was some words spoken, but I paid no mind to them as all my attention was brought to a ragged old hat sitting on a stool. At further inspection, it looked as if the hat had a face and that it would start talking at any given moment. Even though I had kind of believed it, I was still shocked when the hat actually started talking. I think all the first years were and even more surprised when it was said that the Sorting Hat, is what the hat was called, would read your mind, deciding what house you should be in.

One by one, all the first years went up to be sorted. I was one of the last to go up and as I climbed up to the stool, I felt all eyes burning into my back. Once I sat down, the Sorting Hat was placed on my head and it started to think. There were a lot of uncertain sounds coming from the hat and I was starting to believe I wasn't any good for any of the houses. Though, I calmed myself down by thinking of past memories. If the Sorting Hat based your house on past thoughts and experiences, then thinking of the past should help it decide.

"Slytherin!" Yelled the Sorting hat. At the name of my house, the Slytherin table burst into cheers and I skipped to the table with a smile on my face. I was greeted with smiles and hand shakes as I sat down. I know Slytherin isn't the friendliest house there is, every one outside of the house says they have hearts of stone, but I think I could make some real friends here.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought about it :)**


End file.
